


Silence

by Annunit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annunit/pseuds/Annunit
Summary: Taeyong está encerrado. Lo único que quiere es salir.





	Silence

Si tiro un poco más, solo un poco más, creo que va a ceder.

 

“ _Si tiro un poco más creo que va a ceder... ¿sabes qué va a ceder antes que la camisa? Tú, parásito.”_

 

Cállate, no me puedo concentrar.

 

Un poco más. Noto las ataduras ceder. Puedo mover los brazos, estoy a punto de liberarme. Sí. Solo un poco más. Necesito que cedan ya.

 

La correa está empezando a ceder. Está mal cerrada. ¿Acaso la habrán dejado abierta para que me escape?

 

“ _¿Solo sabes decir un poco más? Pensaba que tu vocabulario era más extenso._ ”

 

Cállate. ¿Lo notas? Creo que si bajo los brazos estaré libre. Mira, mira. Están bajando poco a poco. Ya no me estoy tocando los bíceps. Ahora me toco los codos. ¿Siempre han estado así de... delgados? ¿Huesudos? ¿Por qué me los noto tan delgados?

 

“ _Siempre has sido un esqueleto con piel._ ”

 

Me doy asco. Pero no puedo parar. Sigo descendiendo. Casi. ¡Casi! Me estoy tocando los antebrazos. Los noto. También noto la unión del cubito y el radio. Sí. Solo un poco más.

 

“ _Viene alguien_ ”

 

Entonces tengo que quedarme quieto. Sé cómo hacerlo. Solo tengo que mirar a la pared acolchada que hay frente a mi como si desease estar en otro lugar. Sí. La cama de mamá era cómoda. También el suelo de debajo. Quiero... No. Necesito volver. Porque mamá me sigue queriendo, sí. Hola enfermero. Sí, me he tomado mis pastillas.

 

¿Quieres que abra la boca? Entendido.

 

La abro a pesar de que sepa que me vas a hacer mover la lengua a los lados. Niego con la cabeza. No, no sé que han encontrado pastillas tiradas en el suelo. Oh, que dejan la lengua manchada.

 

“ _Cabrón estúpido, ¿cómo quieres que se tome las pastillas si está atado?_ ”

 

Cállate. Te va a escuchar. Sabe que me las han dado. Desde el incidente de Mark no me sueltan las manos, solo cuando me duchan.

 

Asiento. Si alguien intenta hacerme daño te lo diré. ¿Ves? Te dije que se terminaría enterando. Es tan guapo... Tiene el pelo tan largo, tan brillante, tan negro...

 

“ _No has puesto bien los brazos, idiota._ ”

 

Johnny no se fija en ese tipo de cosas. ¿No has notado como me mira a los ojos? A veces pienso que nos puede oír. Pero por si acaso volveré a abrazarme a mi mismo. Poco a poco, mis manos vuelven a emprender el camino de ascenso por mis brazos. No lo nota. Eso me hace sonreír. Y también sonríe él. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno?

 

“ _Nadie que te vea es así. Los corrompes._ ”

 

Cállate. Oh. No. Espera. No te vayas tan pronto. Johnny, por favor. No me dejes tan pronto.

 

“ _¿Ahora suplicas?_ ”

 

Cállate. Te quiero, Johnny. Cuando salga de aquí podremos vivir juntos. Contigo no he tenido ni una sola crisis, el doctor Do lo ha dicho. Desde que estás cuidándome no he intentado hacer nada.

 

Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas ya a casa? No, no me dejes aún. El Enfermero de Noche no me gusta.

 

Johnny....

 

Johnny.

 

JOHNNY.

 

“ _Eres un llorón._ ”

 

No me ha dado tiempo. Mierda. Es por tu culpa, me distraes. Cállate. Hola, Noche. No, no me alegro de verte. Ojalá te mueras por asqueroso. ¿Me oyes?

 

“ _No_ ”

 

Ojalá sean tus tripas las que adornen el pasillo y créeme cuando digo que me encantaría ser yo quien lo decorase. Sí, hazlo. Cierra la puerta. Me has escuchado, ¿verdad? Tu mirada me lo ha dicho. Todo tu cuerpo gritaba lo asustado que estabas. Bien. Me gusta.

 

Poco a poco, vuelvo a emprender el viaje. ¿Cómo he podido adelgazar aún más? ¿Lo notas? Cada vez está más suelto. Lo retomo donde lo había dejado. ¿Por qué mis huesos se ríen de mi?

 

“ _¿Acaso estás loco? Los huesos no hablan._ ”

 

Tengo que ignorarlos, como a ti. Noto ya el final del cubito. Lo noto. Noto el confortable aire de la habitación en los meñiques. Un poco más. Por fin.

 

¿Por qué me estoy mirando las manos? Parecen... Huesudas. Estoy comiendo todo lo que me dan. No entiendo por qué estoy tan delgado. Soplo, y el flequillo se mueve. Pero me sigue haciendo cosquillas.

 

Vuelvo a soplar.

 

“ _Pasos._ ”

 

Sí. Yo también los oigo. Miro por la ventana. No veo las estrellas. No sé cuando se han ido. Pienso que es una señal. Tiene que ser esta noche. Ahora o nunca.

 

“ _Es Noche._ ”

 

Sonrío.

 

Creo que si subo la camisa hacia arriba, podré quitármela. Sí, ahí va. Oh. Los hombros. Son demasiado grandes. La tela inmaculadamente blanca está enrollada más abajo de los hombros.

 

“ _Eres raro_.”

 

Solo estaba suelta una correa. Pero no es la primera vez que me escapo de algo así. Solo necesito alzar un poco más el hombro derecho. Y después bajo el izquierdo... poco a poco... un poco más... ¡SÍ! Estoy libre.

 

Oh, se me había olvidado respirar, ¿por qué no me lo has recordado? Ahora me duele la cabeza. Pero me da igual. Vuelvo a coger el borde de la camisa. Y de un solo movimiento... ¡viola! Está en el suelo, pareciendo un saco envuelto en correas.

 

Soy libre.

 

Creo que es la realización de que finalmente soy libre lo que me ha dejado sin respiración.

 

“ _Noche sigue acercándose._ ”

 

Es cierto.

 

No puedo perder tiempo.

 

Pero me tiemblan las manos y no puedo desatar la otra correa. ¿Qué hago? El doctor dijo que respirase hondo. Y eso empiezo a hacer. Me relajo. Pero Noche se sigue acercando. Seguramente Johnny esté ya en su casa.

 

Las correas ceden bajo mis temblorosos dedos y por fin sonrío por mi mismo. No he necesitado a Johnny para liberarme.

 

“ _Mentiroso_ ”

 

Sigo temblando, pero me da igual. Porque sé que esta vez es por la risa contenida. Quiero reírme. No he hablado desde que me metieron hace... muchos años. Pero esta vez quiero. Lo hago.

 

Sale la voz rota, muy diferente a como la recordaba. Pero la reconozco como mía.

 

He conseguido volver a ponerme la camisa justo a tiempo. Desatada. Hola doctor, y rata que le acompaña.

 

“ _¡Cómo te atreves!_ ”

 

No... lo entiendo. Solo me he desatado. ¿No lo veis?

 

“ _No, esta vez has sido lo suficentemente inteligente como para esconderlo._ ”

 

No me he movido de aquí.... Ah. Es por la risa. Sí es mía. Noche, sé que tienes miedo. Hueles a miedo.

 

No doctor, he sido un buen chico. Hasta he aplicado lo que me dijiste hace tanto tiempo. Me estoy portando bien.

 

Sí, me da miedo. Si, asiento. Me pega. Noche es malo. El doctor Do se encara con él.

 

“ _Sonríe_.”

 

Por una vez te voy a hacer caso. Sonrío y a Noche le recorre un escalofrío.

 

“ _Sí, hijo de puta._ ”

 

He movido las manos. Las largas mangas rodean mis huesos y el color abandona la cara del doctor. ¿Por qué? Jamás te haría nada. Tus pastillas me ayudan a callarle lo suficiente, pero esta noche no han hecho efecto y me han dicho que me desate. Sí. Ha sido Él.

 

“ _¡MENTIROSO!_ ”

 

No me grites. Cállate.

 

No doctor, no me gustan las agujas. Aunque a Noche le encanten. Oh. Qué torpe estoy. No he sido capaz de ponerme de pie y me he caído. Me duele la nariz. Pero si el suelo sigue estando blanco es porque no me he hecho nada. No.

 

Doctor, no.

 

No levantes esa aguja. Estoy torpe, ¿no me has visto?

 

No sé cómo lo he hecho. Lo siento doctor. Eres bueno conmigo. Pero sé que tengo que apretar el embolo hacia abajo. Reconozco mi nombre. Esto te va a dejar dormido. No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Duerme, duerme doctor.

 

“ _Mentiroso, Noche se escapa._ ”

 

Oh. No.

 

No.

 

No.

 

No te vayas. ¿No querías jugar conmigo?

 

Como era... Ah, sí. Eres patético. Tan guapo y aquí encerrado. Nadie diría que con esa cara has hecho esa cantidad de cosas.

 

“ _Si tu supieras..._ ”

 

Conozco mejor que tú esta habitación, Noche.

 

Tú vas en dirección a la puerta, y yo también. Tú das un paso. Yo también. Te imito. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?

 

“ _¿Que a ti te falta un tornillo?_ ”

 

Que puedo saltar.

 

Salto, y a juzgar por su quejido, le he hecho daño. Bien. Me gusta.

 

Le tiro al suelo. No soy el único saco de huesos aquí por lo que parece. ¿Eso son piernas? Eso no son más que dos palillos a los que le cuelga la piel. No grites.

 

Que no lo hagas.

 

No me obligues a cerrar la puerta. Vale. Ya la cierro. Ahora solo estamos nosotros cuatro.

 

Me acerco a él. Poco a poco. Empieza a temblar.

 

Y yo sonrío.

 

Sí.

 

Lo sé.

 

Oh, el miedo. Esa sensación que hace que tiemble. Él tiembla.

 

También lo hago yo.

 

Pero tenemos motivos diferentes.

 

Se ha caído.

 

“ _No sé quién de los dos es más patético._ ”

 

Cállate. Un poco más y estoy sentado sobre él. En realidad no somos tan diferentes. Estás enfermo, y esta vez seré yo quien te ponga el tratamiento.

 

“ _¿Vas a jugar a los médicos ahora?_ ”

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Es como si bailase un vals. Sin música. Sin gente. Solos nosotros cuatro. El doctor dormido y nosotros tres disfrutando de la noche. Mira. El cielo sigue sin estrellas pero la Luna es tan grande que la veo entre las nubes.

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos.

 

Yo ya lo he intentado, y no duele tanto a menos que apliques la presión indicada.

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos.

 

Sí, creo que ya duele, ¿verdad? No grites. No van a venir. Gritas como Baekhyun. Y Baekhyun grita siempre. Casi está. Aguanta un poco más. Por mi. No. No espero que lo entiendas. Somos iguales, pero no puede haber dos personas iguales. Sé que si estuvieras en mi lugar tú también lo estarías haciendo. Estamos en una jungla, Noche.

 

Y tú has perdido.

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Mierda.

 

No funciona. Esperate.

 

“ _Creo que la palabra inútil en el diccionario debería de ir acompañada con tu cara._ ”

 

Me levanto, y le levanto a él. Ahora es cuando bailamos el vals de verdad. Me pego a su cuerpo. Sí. Lo ha sentido. Nuestros huesos se han entrelazado. Noto las costillas. Si me separo de él me las romperé. Y si él se separa me las romperá. No me puedo hacer tanto daño. Así que tengo que rompérselas a Noche.

 

Vuelve a gritar cuando le empujo contra la puerta. Me tropiezo con las mangas y me caigo. Es entonces cuando me quito la camisa. Pero él sigue de pie. Y él no es más que yo. Tiro con fuerza de su pie y hago que se quede sentado.

 

Bien. Eso me gusta más. Me vuelvo a sentar sobre él. Esta vez únicamente sobre sus piernas. No quiero que nuestras caderas se entrelacen también.

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos.

 

Esta vez sí. Lo noto. Vibra en mis huesos con la alegría de un niño pequeño cuando le regalan su juguete favorito. Casi está.

 

Uno y dos. Uno y dos. Uno y dos.

 

“ _¡Más fuerte!_ ”

 

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. Uno, dos, tres y cuatro. El ritmo es frenético. Estoy sudando. Quiero acabar. Me duelen los brazos.

 

**Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack.**

 

Cuando ya apenas suena dejo de moverme. Hago una mueca de asco. Acabo de ducharme y estoy cubierto de sudor. Pero podría ser peor. ¿Verdad, Noche?

 

He recuperado mis costillas, rompiéndote las tuyas. Nuestras caderas se habían enlazado sin darme cuenta, pero las he recuperado también. ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa ahora de superioridad? ¿Dónde están las risas recordándome lo patético que soy?

 

Ahora no eres mucho mejor que yo, Noche. Te falta algo que tengo yo. Un cráneo que contenga mis ideas.

 

Es asqueroso. Pelos, sangre y algo gris que se va deslizando poco a poco por tu nuca. Me están dando arcadas. ¿Por qué eres tan asqueroso?

 

La bilis me está subiendo por la garganta. Me miro las manos. Están llenas de sangre. Las arcadas son más fuertes. Esa cosa gris sanguinolenta sigue saliendo y no puedo contenerlo más. Vomito sobre ti, pero me ha dado tiempo a levantarme. Estás cubierto de mi sudor, mi vómito y mi sangre.

 

Quiero salir de esta habitación.

 

Apesta.

 

“ _Apestas._ ”

 

Le aparto de la puerta, no sin terminar de vaciar el resto de lo que tenía en el estomago sobre su cabeza. Es casi como si le escuchara quejarse. Sonrío de nuevo.

 

Estoy libre. Me digo a mi mismo al abrir la puerta, y entonces emprendo la salida. Es tarde. No hay nadie. Sigo corriendo.

 

Corro y corro. Y corro. Y corro. Y finalmente llego a la puerta de salida. Está abierta.

 

Salgo a la calle y el frío de la noche me golpea, dejándome de rodillas en el suelo. Pero sonriente.

 

Soy libre.

 

 


End file.
